


Danganronpa Fankid Oneshots

by GlimmeringDarling23



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Discovering Talents, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, First Dates, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Recruitment To Hope's Peak, mlm, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlimmeringDarling23/pseuds/GlimmeringDarling23
Summary: You can request oneshots about my Danganronpa fankids from any of my fanfics or I will be making some of my own.
Relationships: OC/OC
Comments: 33
Kudos: 4





	1. Request Page & Yes and Nos

Welcome to the request page! I was inspired by another person who did this so I wanted to do one of my own! If you don't have any knowledge about any of them, I'll link the story below:

https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287962/chapters/66670669

What you can request:

Fluff

Times with their families

Them discovering their talents

Angst

Them in the future

Drabbles about headcanons you have for them

Domestic

Or you can request prompts

What you cannot request:

NSFW. These characters are minors, you nasties.

Aged up LCs for the purpose of NSFW/Smut

Inc*st

De*th

Ab*se, especially of younger LCs

Order of which you need to request:

Pairing Name:

Name of LC:

Prompt:

Are my rules clear? Good. Happy requesting. 

Edit: You may request line prompts or prompts based off of songs.


	2. Baby's First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by DanganRonpaNextGenFics
> 
> I hope you don't mind I did Shinichi taking his first steps.

To say Mondo and Taka were nervous and overprotective parents was an understatement. Taka had to set several traps and install the latest security system when he became a father to their child Shinichi Owada. As both him and Mondo held their little bundle of joy in their arms, they couldn't help but be brought to tears. They went from enemies who would be at each other's throats to a happy married couple with a beautiful and healthy baby boy in their arms. He was their little prince now and forever.

Fast forward to now. Shinichi is seven months old and he lives happily with his two fathers and their numerous dogs in their house in the countryside. Toys were scattered about as the infant boy played with his stuffed bear. Mondo came over and picked him up before kissing him on the head. "Hey, Shin. How's m' li'l man?" He asked. The baby squealed with delight and clapped his hands. Mondo chuckled and put him down on the carpet. "Papa should be home from Novoselic soon. Are you excited to see him again?" Shinichi cooed as he played with a ball. He was born with most of Mondo's looks save for his eyes. The amount of gloating he did upon finding out was unimaginable. Mondo got up and when to go make a welcome back dinner. Chuck, the family's first dog, walked over and licked Shinichi's cheek. The baby's eyes turned to the walker his parents had bought him for when it was time for him to walk. Feeling curious, he crawled to it.

Taka pulled up outside the house and walked up to it. After a long week of international work and diplomacy, he couldn't wait to see his beloved husband, his child, and their dogs. As he walked in, he saw Mondo pull out his phone and record something. Taking off his shoes, he walked up to the ex-biker to see that he was filming their son taking his first steps. "Look, Taka. Shinichi, he... He's walking!" He sobbed as tears of joy came down his face. The child looked at them and smiled happily as he walked around holding onto the walker. Taka himself teared up at the sight. Their baby boy was taking his first steps and they were both here to see it.

Later that night, Taka put the picture of Shinichi smiling at him and Mondo while walking into the family photo album. "I love him so damn much." Said Mondo as he wrapped his arms around his husband. The politician smiled and kissed his head.

"Me too."


	3. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by May_The_Weirdo! Hana Komaeda belongs to her as well!

Going on a family outing was one thing. Going on one with a four month old baby was another.

Nagito was nervous as it was early spring and that meant pollen and bugs were most likely about. Hajime was there to make sure it was okay for them to bring their young daughter Hana out. "Are you sure, Hajime? I mean with my luck and all." He asked as he watched his husband put their daughter in a sundress fit for a baby. "Yes, Nagito." He replied as he held the light brown haired baby in his arms. "Besides, it's just a picnic in the park."

Nagito was still hesitant, but obliged. The two left to the park and found a good area to settle down in. Hajime set out the baby mat before putting Hana on it. Once she was sat down, she looked at the world around her. The sun was bright and the sky was blue as chirping birds filled the air with their melody. Nagito pulled down her sunhat a little as he didn't want the sun to get in her eyes. "Do you like it here, Hana?" Cooed Hajime as he kissed her cheek. The infant giggled happily as she continued looking around. There wasn't much to see except one thing: A tree full of newly blossomed flowers. The young Hana's eyes widened as she continued looking at the tree. The flowers were a beautiful white as they stood out among all the others. Hana reached out for it and cooed. Her parents noticed this.

"You wanna go get a flower?" Asked Nagito. He took her coo as a yes and picked her up then walked over to the tree. Hana squealed with excitement and delight as she touched one of the flowers. Hajime smiled and took out one of the blossoms so his daughter could have it. Hana smiled happily as she held onto the plant while her family returned back to the picnic blanket. Hana yawned and fell asleep in Nagito's arms once back. The albino smiled and kissed her head.

"Sleep tight, my little flower."


	4. You've Got A Friend In Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've got a friend in me
> 
> You've got a friend in me
> 
> You got troubles and I got 'em too
> 
> We stick together and we see it through
> 
> 'Cause you've got a friend in me
> 
> \- You've Got A Friend In Me, Randy Newman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of fighting

Hisai Kasai wasn't the smartest of his friend group, but he knew when his friends were in need of comfort and now was that time.

He was at a diner with his friends Akira Chiebukuro, Miera Kabuya, Sadano Otori, and Sagi Kagarin. They were talking about the latest video games when a different subject came up. "Has anyone talked to Haruka today?" Asked Akira as he twirled his light blue hair between his fingers. The others shrugged or shook their heads. "I heard her arguing with her boyfriend, though." Replied Sadano. That worried Hisai. It wasn't that Haruka and her boyfriend would often argue, but she tried to make the relationship more than that. After all, she was a very sweet girl. As the redhead looked out the window, he saw the aforementioned girl run past them.

"Haruka!" The boy stood up and sprinted after her. He noticed that she had a distressed and sad look on her face. "Haruka!" He called out to her. The girl didn't respond and ran into an alleyway. Once Hisai caught up to her, he held her shoulders. "Haruka, what happened?!" He asked. Her makeup was messed up and she looked like she had been crying. "I-it's nothing, Hisai..." She replied as she sniffled. The boy knew that was much farther from the truth. "C'mon, Haruka. You can tell me."

Haruka's eyes watered as she broke down in tears. "We were fighting again and I.... I broke up with him on the spot..." She confessed. Hisai rubbed her back. "I tried to make it work, Hisai! I really did!" She sobbed. "I tried everything I could to make it more than just us fighting all the time." Haruka hugged him tightly as hot tears mixed with mascara stained his shirt. "It's alright. You tried your best and broke up with him when you saw it wasn't working." He said. The latter wiped her tears and nodded. "It was for the best..." She said. Hisai helped her stand up and led her back to the diner. "Come on." He said. "Let's get you all cleaned up."

"Thank you, Hisai. I always knew I could count on me."

"Hey, it's what best friends do."


	5. As Long As I'm Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As long as I'm here
> 
> No one will hurt you
> 
> Don't wanna lie here
> 
> But you can learn to"
> 
> \- everything i wanted, Billie Eilish

Kyoka Munakata is a bodyguard. Her job is protect people of importance, even at the cost of her own health. She would live and die a protector.

She sat in a hospital bed as the beepings of the monitor filled the room. She remembered everything like it happened just a second ago. The explosion, the blade, and... Daiko. Daizoku "Daiko" Owada's expression as the girl used her body as a shield. The sound of her fathers yelling for someone to call an ambulance as she laid on the pavement. She remembered the gentle touch of Daiko's hand as tears stained her clothes. Those beautiful lavender blue eyes filled with tears. It filled her with pain to see the girl she protected like that. 

The creaking of the door broke her out of her thoughts. In the doorway stood Daiko on the verge of tears. Kyoka's eyes widened. "Daiko..." She spoke. The girl ran over to her and embraced her tightly. "Don't you ever do something as reckless as that ever again!" Scolded Daiko. She felt the bodyguard's arms wrap around her as she rested her head on her shoulder. "It's my job to protect you no matter what." She said. Daiko watched as Kyoka wiped her tears. "I know your job is to protect me, but..." Daiko held her hands. "Please don't ever do something like that again."

Kyoka didn't like seeing Daiko like this. She wanted the girl to smile like she had been that day. She reached into her nearby jacket and pulled out the origami crane she had been saving from an occasion like this. "Look at this, Daiko." The latter looked down at the crane and smiled. "It's beautiful." She praised.

"Just like you."

Daiko blushed as Kyoka's lips connected with hers. The sudden kiss surprised her but she soon fell into it. When they broke off, the two laid on the bed. Kyoka had accomplished her mission and got a loving prize because of it. The two held one another as they fell asleep. They would protect one another even at the cost of their health.


End file.
